The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris
by Lizzy100
Summary: Fanfics I've done of my little sequel. The part of the sequel that's not in a form of a book for each one.
1. Old Drama Queen Is Back For Now

Summary: Set before S6 "Seeing Red." Cordy has a vision and goes to help out in Sunnydale. Will she be welcomed there? Can she stop certain events from happening?

Cordy

It's a dark night, as I walk past stores on my way to my apartment. There isn't much anymore. Stores are closing, and very few people are out at this time of night. And then it hits me full blast, when I'm not far from an alley. A vision. I put a hand to my left temple, as images come. As it continues, I clench my teeth as to not scream from the pain in public.

A few minutes later, it ends and I run towards the Hyperion hotel where Angel's car is always parked.

When I get in and drive off, I put the pedal to the medal, hoping that if I get pulled over by a cop, it'll be by Kate Lockley. I'm in a big hurry, unsure of when what I saw will take place. And as I drive, I call Angel to tell him that I had a vision, and I'm using his car to get to Sunnydale.

A few hours later, I stop and park the car outside Buffy's place, pain surging through me. I know I probably look like crap, but I don't care. I turn off the car and get out, putting the sword in its sheath, at my side, closing the door behind myself.

Once I'm on her porch, I knock lightly. She's a Slayer. She'll hear it. Besides, every little noise makes the pain in my head even worse.

A moment later, Buffy Summers answers it.

"I had a vision. Can I come in?" I ask, though she probably doesn't know what the hell I'm talking about.

"Sure," she says, stepping aside.

I walk inside, towards the living room, and set my sword down on the coffee table. As I do that, I look at everyone. I see them looking at me.

Buffy walks into the living room, towards the coffee table, as I head towards the couch where Anya, Xander, Tara, and Willow are seated.

Xander

As Cor walks towards us slowly, she looks terrible. What could be so wrong that she looks this way?

Willow gets to her feet, seeing her.

Cor looks at her.

"Vision."

"I'll get what you need," Willow informs her, before rushing towards the stairs.

Visions? I've never heard of them before.

Anya gets to her feet and goes over to her. She helps her sit between me and Tara, with a hand on her arm. She lets go once she's seated, and kneels down in front of her.

"How do you feel, Cordelia?" she asks.

"Like crap. I need a bath and rest after Willow gets me the pain medicine."

Anya goes to sit at my side again and looks at her. I've never seen Anya care so much about Cordy before.

Willow gives her some Aspirin and a bottle of water, when she returns.

After she's finished, Anya asks her, "What did you see?"

"A battle. There's more. Willow is going to turn evil after you're killed," she says, looking at Tara. She looks at me. "You're going to lost an eye." She looks at Anya. "A creature is going to kill you in battle by stabbing you in the back with a stick." She looks at Buffy. "You're going to die in battle with a gut wound." She looks at us one by one. "Faith will be in battle helping."

"What?" Buffy says with a little bit of a raised voice.

"Lower the volume," Anya advises her, seeing Cordy put hands to her temples, and close her eyes. "No loud noise. It's making things worse."

Just then, Faith walks in.

I see Buffy get tense, though I'm sure Faith isn't posing any threats here. She's here to help as Cor said.

"C?" Faith questions, looking at her, keeping a low toned voice, seeing how she's acting.

"I'm here as both messenger and helper, once the pain stops," Cor answers Faith.

Anya gets to her feet.

"You can lay down and rest here."

I take the hint, getting to my feet. So does Tara.

"Thanks," Cor says, before laying down on the couch on her back, and closing her eyes.

A moment later, Spike walks in.

"Princess?" Spike questions.

I want to tell him not to call her that, since that's one of the few nicknames I call her. But I stay silent.

"Hey, Spike," she greets, in the same position. "And Buffy?" she adds. "I saw Spike in the battle, too. He died in flames at the very end. I'm sorry."

"I died?" Spike questions. "I guess you had a vision, then, eh, luv?"

"Yeah."

Later, she feels better, and now she and the rest of us are standing in the living room. She picks up her sword and says, "Forgive me for intruding on your Slayer turf, Buff, but I have a plan and I hope it'll work. Faith, Anya, Spike, and I will go down into the sewer tunnels to see what we can find. Dawn, you can help him get first-aid stuff," she adds, looking at Andrew. She looks at Buffy. "You can do your thing. Whatever you were going to do. Willow and the rest of you can go find that elder up in the caves."

"I'll be at the vineyard seeing what I can find there," Buffy informs us.

"Let's go," Cor says.

I watch as they leave, before following Willow and Tara out the door, to obey Queen C.

Cordy

Faith, Anya, Spike, and I stand by a wooden box, and Faith smashes the paddock off with her boot. The lid opens to reveal several hundred pounds of plastic explosive connected to a detonator and timing device. The timer counts down.

"Run!" Faith and I both yell.

A second later, it goes off and we get thrown in several different directions. I land on the ground on my back, but I'll be okay. I sit up and look around. Spike is groaning in pain, but he'll heal. He's a vampire. Anya isn't far from me. She's out cold. I crawl over to and kneel by her.

"Anya?" I call.

I feel for a pulse on the side of her neck, as she just lays there on her back. She's alive. I check her breathing. She's breathing, but barely.

Spike is standing at my side now.

I take out my kit and put a breathing mask on her to keep her alive.

I look up at him.

"Spike, I need you to get Anya to Buffy's. Take her to Xander. I'll be there when I get to Faith. Tell Xander to get her in Buffy's room. Tell him to call me if he needs any help."

A moment later, I get to my feet and watch Spike leave with Anya.

When I see her, I go to Faith. I pull her out of the muddy, shallow pool of water, and gently roll her onto her back. I search for a pulse and breathing, but I don't find any. She's dead.

"No. Faith, no."

I unbutton her leather jacket to make what I'm about to do easier. And as I do, she's pale with blue lips from both the cold and death.

Once it's unbuttoned, I start to do CPR on her.

Not long afterward, I stop, and she coughs. As she does, I help her sit up.

Half an hour later, we arrive. Faith goes to the bathroom and I go to Buffy's room to start. I see Xander seated at her bedside, clearly waiting for me to help her.

I get my kit and put an ivy in her arm, after hooking it up to a liquid in a bag. I take the mask off her. I check her breathing.

"She'll be okay," I tell him, as I look at him.

"Thanks, Cordy."

"You're welcome. But just in case, I want Willow or Tara to see if they know how to magically heal or not. I'll be back. I'm going to see if Buffy needs any back up."

I walk into the Pagean temple at the vineyard, only to see Caleb raise a red and white scythe to strike once more. She's on her back in agony, clearly needing help.

"Buffy!" I yell, racing towards the scene.

As he turns to look at me, I cut him in half with my sword. He drops dead and I put my sword away. Then, in a moment, I'm at her side.

"Buffy. Oh, God."

She's badly injured.

I gently take her jacket off and press it to her right side. I use the sleeves to tie around her.

"Let's get you home."

I help her slowly to her feet, an arm around her. She puts an arm around my shoulders, and we head back to her place.

The bleeding gets so bad that she's too weak to get to even her porch. I have to catch her in the middle of the sidewalk. I hold her against me, head on my shoulder, back up against me. I take her jacket away. It's soaked in her blood.

"Oh, God," I say.

I check her pulse on the side of her neck, and check her breathing. Then I stop. She starts to lose consciousness and her breathing is slowing down. She's dying.

"You're going to be okay. Hang in there, Buff," I say, before looking at the house and yelling, "Xander!"

Xander

I hear Cordy yell out my name, and I rush downstairs, out the door, and towards them. And as I run towards them, I see Buffy lose consciousness.

I kneel down beside them a few minutes later.

"Take her to her room," Cordy tells me.

So, I do.

I leave the room to be with Anya in the living room, as Cordy yells for Dawn. She wants to teach her first aid, just as she did with me.

Cordy

"Dawn, I'm going to teach you first aid. When a wound is bleeding, stop the bleeding and clean it, before you cover it," I inform Dawn, as I start in on Buffy's wound that's killing her. "And if someone is in your sister's position, a breathing mask will keep that someone alive. If you want that person to get better quicker, use an ivy, and hook it up to some liquid in a bag. And more importantly, don't show your fear for that person's life. Keep that someone calm, and tell that person that he or she will be okay. Fear, doubt, and other feelings like that make the patient worse."

I explain all of the rest, as I do what I tell her.

Soon after, I finish up with her.

The next day, Buffy is herself again, and so are the rest of us that got hurt or sore.

The day of the battle comes and goes, ending in no one dying or getting hurt. So, I go back to LA to home.


	2. Miracles

Summary: What if there was only one survivor after the Circle of the Black Thorn battle? What if Cordy was still in a coma? What if Xander went to see Cordy? Will Xander find Harmony and take care of her for Cordy's sake? Will Cordy come out of a coma because of Xander, or will she die like she did in the show?

Setting: Just moments after the battle.

It was a dark night. Harmony Kendell lay on the cement in the alley by the Hyperion. She was soaked in blood, just as the battlefield was. Everyone else had fallen. They had won, though. Her Spikey and boss, Angel, had been the last to fall. They had died protecting her from a dragon that had badly wounded her. They had died from the dragon at the same moment it had died from them killing it. She was ready to give up and let death take her. Claim her.

Just as he was heading out of Sunnydale in his van, he heard on the radio on the news of a battle in LA. He had been heading out to go on vacation, but since he thought it sounded like the works of evil creatures, he turned course and headed towards LA.

When he arrived at the scene of the battle, he saw that everyone had perished. But he went to double check, anyway.

As he started to pass Harmony, he saw movement. He stopped and knelt down beside her. He knew he had to help her for Cor's sake. She would kill him if he didn't help Harmony when she needed it. And she was barely conscious.

"Harmony, can you hear me? I'm going to help you. Hang on."

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, before picking her up and carrying her into the back of his van.

With her on the floor, losing more consciousness by the minute, he carefully drove to Sunnydale to his apartment.

When he got her home to his place, he gently layed her down on the couch, took his jacket from around her off, and took her bloodied clothes off, and replaced them with some of Anya's.

Later, after he figured she would be okay, he left her there, and headed towards the LA hospital to see Cordy. She was all he had left. Anya had died a few years ago, Giles had retired and gone to live in England, Buffy and the potentials had died after the battle against The First Evil and its minions, Willow had died, and Faith and Dawn and Oz were somewhere out there.

He sat on her bedside on a chair, and took her hand in his. He hated seeing her like this. She shouldn't be in a coma, only staying alive because of all the tubes and machines hooked up to her. She should be fighting evil. She shouldn't be fighting for her life. She should be like he knew she had been in high school. Have a sharp tongue and comments, insult others, give people she loved and cared about her number one smile, and above all, take crap from no one. From what he had heard from Deadboy, she was different now. No sharp tongue, hardly any insults, always happy go lucky, strong-willed as always, always looking out for others before herself, and acting like she's strong when she isn't. He felt so bad for her. It hurt him so much.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Hey, Cor. It's me. If you haven't already heard, everything is hectic over in both our world. Harmony is the only one left of Angel Investigations from the battle. I'm pretty much the only Scooby left. The G-Man went to England and retired after Buffy died. Everything is a mess. You being alive is the only thing keeping me sane. Cor, I wish you were back. You're the only one of my girls left. I can't lose you, Cordy. I know. Time has passed a lot, but I love you. I realize now that I will always love you. I loved Anya, but I guess I saw you in her a lot, instead of her in herself if that makes sense. Please, Cor. I need you. I really need you."

Later, she awoke after hearing every word.

"Cordy, you're awake," he greeted.

She smiled at him, and he grinned his cocky grin he used to use on her back in Sunnydale High.

A few hours later, she was out of the hospital, and everybody lived happily ever after, with her moving in with Xander, and Harmony moving back into her former lair.


End file.
